


Bathtime

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: Corgi's and water do not mix





	Bathtime

Phasma was enjoying her day off. Sleep in a little late, thorough work out, healthy breakfast plus pancakes, a nice day off. She was just settling down on the couch with a book and a fresh mug of tea when the tell-tale clicking of claws on wood heralded trouble.

Rey burst into the apartment with BB-8 hot on her heels. Phasma had exactly two seconds between seeing her lover, registering the sheer amount of what looked suspiciously like oil stains all over her pants, and seeing the tiny orange and white corgi being dragged along the floor by its harness also covered in what looked suspiciously like oil before Rey started cursing. Loudly.

“This fucking dog! I swear if he wasn’t so cute I’d kill him! Fuck!”

“What happened?” Phasma sat up slowly and followed her lovers angry strut towards the bathroom with her eyes.

“Fucking dog knocked over a fucking used oil pan and got fucking oil everywhere.”

“Why did you bring BB with you to work? And why do you have him now? Where’re Finn and Poe?”

“On vacation!” The door to the bathroom slammed loudly and the sound of the tub filling was almost drowned out by the sudden cacophony of panicked wails and yowls that echoed from behind the closed door.

Phasma waited a full ten seconds before setting her book down and abandoning her tea. She knocked on the door twice before pushing it open a tiny bit and sliding inside to keep the flailing corgi from escaping. “Don’t you think you should be a little nicer to him? He probably doesn’t have a clue why you’re mad at him.”

“OH! HE KNOWS!” Rey gave the dog an evil look before shutting off the water.

An hour and a half later the bathroom door opened and a freshly washed corgi shot out, leaving tiny paw prints on the wooden floor before he proceeded to roll all over the rug in the living room. Rey stepped out next, hair in disarray, scowl firmly in place. Phasma followed her out, soaked to the bone. 

“I’m going to kill that dog.” Rey growled.

“No you’re not. You love him.” She caught Rey by the hips and turned her around to face her. “And I love you.”

Rey smiled and ducked her head, stepping closer. “We should get out of these wet clothes.”

“We should.”


End file.
